Mistletoe
by Saix's and Xemnas's heart
Summary: Harry Defeated the Drak Lord in his fifth year. Now it is a beutiful christmas at Hogwarts and EVERYONE enjoys it! NOT A SONGFIC! Thanks for the 2,700 hits! Enjoy! MxM content and lemon. Review Please!


(A/N: I'm in the Christmassy mood since it's like Holiday-Mania at my house. Anyway I thought of this one-shot while I was hanging up mistletoe. Enjoy the Snarry!))

Warning: M x M content. Language, cross-dressing, and lovely lemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...(TT_TT)

Mistletoe

Everyone was excited for the holidays, during Harry's sixth year. Harry killed Voldemort at the Ministry last year; Sirius was alive and Harry was living with him instead of the at Dursley's ; and Malfoy was freed from the Imperius curse. What else was there to be happy about?

Snape. Harry was still on bad terms with him but he still enjoyed the man's class. Harry had found that at the Ministry that he could have lost the man. He thought about how Snape had always been watching over him and found that he thought of Snape as family, sort of. He loved Snape. He always had and he always will. Not to mention Harry had gained a small fetish, too.

But now, Harry was in class getting out his things as the bell rang. Snape strode in and shooed away the floating mistletoe away from his head. He sat at his desk and said nothing.

"Professor? What are we doing today?" Hermione asked. Snape glared in her direction.

"On Dumbledore's request, I am asked to give you nothing today seeing as tomorrow starts you're holidays," he said with his teeth clenched angry. He shooed some more mistletoe away. "Why did that man insist on putting these thing in the classrooms?" he said as he took out his wand and burned them all.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I hate the winter holidays," Snape said as though it explained it all.

"Aww, Professor, where's your Christmas spirit?" Draco smiled.

"Bah humbug," Snape said and started to grade homework. Some laughed but Harry just stared at the man. Determination in his eyes to make that man love Christmas; but first he had to know why he hated it.

"Sir, why do you hate Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I do not need to t- What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" Snape stared in shock as he stared at Harry in the girls' uniform.

"A uniform?" Harry said a little uneasy. Draco didn't look shocked or like he was going to mock him.

"But why are you not wearing the uniform that is specifically for boys?" Snape looked away from the skirt and to the boy's face. He saw that Harry's hair was long to his waist, and it was even braided.

"I don't need to tell you that. And for your information, Dumbledore said I could wear the girl's uniform if I felt like it. But don't worry, I won't be wearing this all the time," Harry smirked. If it was not for the Gryffindor tie then Harry could have been mistaken for a Slytherin girl. Snape scowled and ignored the boy.

Snape couldn't keep his mind off the beauty for the entire class period. He didn't even notice that the bell rang, until Harry waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wh-what?" Snape's head shot up, only to be about a half an inch from Harry's

"It's time to go, can we leave?" Harry asked. Snape nodded stupidly. Harry smiled, not backing up any. Harry looked up and saw that Snape had missed one small batch of mistletoe. Snape had no idea what the boy was doing. That's when Harry surprised the man with a kiss on the lips. Snape was so shocked that he couldn't move. Harry pulled back and turned around. "Merry Christmas," he said.

Snape was about to give the boy detention when Harry pointed upward. Snape saw it; the lone batch of mistletoe. "Fuck," he said.

"Don't cuss, Professor. Bye!" Harry said as he left.

He really wanted to give the boy detention. Sadly, Dumbledore said that is a teacher was caught under mistletoe and was kissed then the teacher, no matter how pissed off they were, couldn't punish said student. But what was he going to do if he did punish the boy? Snape then got a sudden image of Harry flushed, curling in pleasure.

_Wait._: Snape stopped and thought of that again. _What the Hell? What're you thinking, Severus? He's the son of your most hated enemy!_: a voice yelled in his mind. but a small voice said: _But he's also almost a perfect image of Lily when he wears women's clothing._

Snape blushed and hit his head against the desk. He started to think of potion ingredients. When he had calmed down he tried to keep his mind on other things all day; but he ended up battling his feeling for Harry instead.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were walking to the Great Hall. Harry was smiling the whole way.

"Way to go, Harry!" Ron cheered once they were out of earshot of Snape.

"That was truly something a Slytherin would do!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well... It was really nothing. I mean, I got lucky that he missed that mistletoe," he smiled. "But I think that you two need to do something, too. Hermione, you know what I'm talking about. You too, Ron. And neither of you can get out of it." Harry laughed at their expressions. "That's right! And I have an idea that could help. And thank Dumbledore for saying that over the holidays that we can wear anything we want. Plus I'm going to need your measurements."

Harry turned into the Great Hall and went on with his day. Later that day, Harry locked himself up in the ROR and wouldn't let anyone come near it. That's when he set to work on his newest project.

At first, it seemed as though Harry had gone home for the holidays. Snape was happy and sad; happy that the boy wasn't near him while there was mistletoe above him, but sad that he didn't get to see the boy. Severus had lost in his little battle with his feelings, big time!

Snape sat there talking to Minerva. It was Christmas day and so far Snape had gotten a sweater, and some Boom-Slang Skin. He didn't expect to get anything else...

"By the way, Minerva... Merry Christmas," Snape pulled out a necklace. "I didn't know what else to get you." All the necklace had was a small cat pendent.

"Thank you, Severus. And Merry Christmas to you, too," she said as she handed him a box. He open it and in it was the new potions book that contained the new potions created in the past year.

"Thank you, Minerva," he smiled.

"You are very welcome," she said and then she leaned on one of her hands. "I just wonder when Harry's getting here. He said he was going to surprise everyone." Snape turned to her in shock.

"Potter is here? I thought he went home since I haven't seen him at all," he said. McGonagall looked at him.

"Yes, Harry is here. He didn't want to interrupt Sirius's and Remus's alone time. And he wanted to do something special for the person he likes," she said. "And why didn't you tell me that Harry kissed you about a week ago?" Snape blushed.

"Uh-Well you see-" he started.

"It's okay. You didn't have to tell me. But I'd like to tell you that if a student is sixteen then they are allowed to have a student-teacher relationship." Minerva smiled. Snape stared at her.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm going to date the boy? I mean he's the son of my most hated enemy- Are you even listening to me?" Snape had noticed that Minerva had stopped paying attention to him and the three people who had just walked in. Snape turned his head and saw that it was Harry and his two friends all decked out in Santa outfits. Only these were not normal.

Ron wore his in an elf-style, only with Santa colors. Hermione, hers was a little sluttish in Snape's opinion. She had the necessary hat, boots, and gloves, but her outfit was designed as a bikini.

And lastly Harry. He had on thigh-high boots, to-the-elbow gloves, a six inch skirt and top, and a chain of bells along with a collar. Harry also had a big bag full of presents. Snape couldn't look away, but he felt something running down his face. He quickly put a hand over his nose and murmured a quick healing charm. Minerva's mouth was hanging wide open and Dumbledore was smiling at the boy in approval.

"Minerva, remember the flies," Dumbledore said. McGonagall quickly shut her mouth. Hermione walked over to Ginny and started to talk to her. Ron went over to Draco and Victor Krum, who had moved into Hogwarts for unknown reasons. And Harry ran around, giving everyone a gift, he even gave some to the teachers.

Ginny had eventually kissed Hermione and dragged her off, but not before Harry threw them a big box. Ron was currently being snogged by Krum and Draco wanting in. Harry went over to all three of them and handed them another big box. They left, too. Harry's bag still had some in it but that 's when he came over to Snape.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Snape," Harry said happily as he handed the onyx-eyed man a small present. Snape took it and opened it slowly. In it was the pair of earrings that Snape had been eyeing since the end of the war. But they had always been so expensive that he could never afford them. They were emerald and diamond encrusted snake earrings.

"Uh..." Snape was utterly speechless. He looked at Harry and all he did was make a twirling motion with his finger. Snape turned it over and saw that it had engraving on its back. "I will love you forever. -Love H.P." Snape read aloud. Snape was on the verge of tears when Harry ran around the table and kissed the man again. "What-?" This time he didn't even bother to ask Harry. He looked up and the largest bouquet of mistletoe was right above them.

"You know, in some countries, the one who is caught under the largest batch of mistletoe has to spend the night with their catcher," Harry said, leaning close to Snape. This time Snape smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and got up. Snape looked at Harry. Harry used Legitimacy and knew exactly what Snape was thinking.

"You wouldn't ," Harry said low.

"Oh, but whatever do you mean, love," Snape said, hunger showing in his eyes. Harry backed up a little but was still pulled up into the man's arms, bridal-style. Harry waved his wand and the bag was transported to Snape's private quarters. Snape looked at his two companions and said, "Good day, Headmaster, Minerva." Then they set off to the dungeons.

Once there, Snape dropped Harry on his bed, cast a few privacy spells. Harry saw that the room was a beautiful mixture of red, gold, green and silver. Snape took off his class robes that he always wore. Snape now had only a half way buttoned up white shirt with a tight black pair of pants that showed his ass nicely.

"Wow," Harry whispered to himself. Harry was staring at not his Potions Master, nor the DADA teacher; he was looking at a god. _A __**sexy**__ god, at that._: Harry thought and felt an uncomfortable tightness under his skirt. Snape smirked as he looked Harry up and down.

"Like what you see?" Snape asked, looking at the tent on Harry's skirt. All Harry could do was nod. Snape got on the bed and growled, "Would you like to see more?" Harry, again, nodded stupidly. Snape was so cruel. "Then you will have to do it yourself." Snape sat back, revealing a slight bulge. Harry glared at the man.

"I take back what I said on those earring. I really hate you at the moment," he said playfully. Harry crawled up to Snape and kissed him. Snape allowed it, not touching the boy. He was going to let Harry have his fun while he can. Harry licked and nipped his lip, begging for entrance. Snape obliged as Harry mapped out his entire mouth.

They broke the kiss and Harry kissed down Snape's jaw and onto his neck. He kissed Severus's pulse point and sucked right below it, leaving a hicky. "I swear that if someone makes a comment on it, I will not only kill said person but I will punish you," Snape said with a little annoyance and a little excitement.

"Can't wait," Harry said and made another hicky in a visible spot. He kissed down his lover's chest and unbuttoned it the rest of the way. He kissed down until he came to Snape's happy trail. At the end of it was a huge bulge. Harry couldn't resist what he was about to do. He bit the zipper and pulled it down, revealing Snape's huge dick.

Harry just sat there, staring at it. He knew Snape was packing but he had no idea it was this much. Harry went back to what he was doing. He kissed the tip and licked all the way up it. Snape moaned lightly. Harry continued this for several minutes.

"Stop teasing, Harry." Snape gasped as Harry took him into his mouth and started to bob his head. _Damn brat..._ Snape grunted and bit his lip. Snape smiled as he thought of something. He reached over and grabbed Harry's ass.

"My, my, my, Harry. I had no idea that you liked thongs, too," Snape grinned. Harry glared at the man above him before squeaking a little as Snape prodded his entrance with his finger. Snape muttered a spell, slicking his fingers and Harry's entrance. The boy whined a little as he felt the coldness; so he decided to be mean.

Harry sucked hard getting a loud gasp and long moan out of the man above. Snape pressure building up in his abdomen. "Harry, stop... I'm about to... cum!" Snape pleaded. Harry stopped and smiled at the man. Snape tried to catch his breath. Harry smiled and laid himself down.

"Karma," Harry laughed lightly. Snape looked at the boy.

"Really?" Snape asked. Before Harry could respond, Snape pounced him kissing him hungrily and fiercely. Harry was stunned as the man ravished his mouth. Snape pulled back for breath and started to finger the boy's ass again. His other hand roaming over the boy's chest, taking off his top. Snape stopped when he felt something inside Harry. Snape pulled it out.

"You never cease to amaze me, Harry. A vibrater? I never knew you were into something like that," he said and turned it off then set it aside. Snape then went back to what he was doing. Then he hit something that made Harry see stars.

"W-What was that?" he asked. Snape smirked.

"That is the ready button," he said. Before Harry could say one more thing, Snape tore off the thong thrust into him. Harry felt a stinging pain, as Snape's dick pushed inside him. Severus kept pushing until the hilt. As soon as he was all the way in he moaned. Harry was in pain, searing pain. Snape saw this and kissed his forehead. "Relax, Harry. It wouldn't hurt as bad if you would just relax," the professor cooed. Harry nodded and tried to relax as much as possible.

Soon the pain dulled down to a small throb. "Move," Harry said. Snape happily obliged by pulling out to the tip and trusting back in to the hilt. Harry wasn't sure if he enjoyed the pain or the pleasure; all he knew was that he wanted more. "More!" he whined. Snape smirked and started to adjust the angle of his thrusts. Harry arched his back when Snape hit that same spot as earlier. "There! Oh, god there!" Harry screamed.

Snape found this time to reach into the drawer next to his bed. Harry didn't see what is was but he felt a hand on him cock and then something tightening on it. Harry looked at Snape pleadingly. "Snape that's just too cruel..." The man smiled at this.

"What? The great Harry Potter can't even handle a cock ring?" Snape inquired. Harry couldn't glare at him before he thrust against Harry roughly. Harry screamed again and clung to Severus for dear life. "That's better..." Snape whispered and kissed the boy's forehead. Harry mustered a frown before it was cover by Snape's lips.

Snape's thrusts were swift and hard but soon their pace became animalistic, not that they were complaining. Well... maybe Harry. Harry was clawing at Snape's still clothed back. He tried to reach down and take the stupid ring off but got his hand slapped away. Harry was to the point of crying.

"Please! Please take it off..." Harry begged. "I'm so close-Please just take it off!" Snape raised an eye brow to this but smiled anyways. Snape reached down and took it off and threw it to the side. Snape then thrust directly into Harry's sweet spot causing Harry to scream so loud they were sure that the whole school heard them. "Snape!"

"Call me Severus," Snape whispered softly in the boy's ear. He was close too, but that didn't stop him from ramming into Harry. Snape took a hold of Harry's member and pumped it. Harry was feeling wave after wave of pleasure that he couldn't hold it in any longer. He came screaming Snape's name.

Feeling Harry clamp down on him, Snape thrust in one more time before cumming. Harry moaned once more as Severus filled him. Snape pulled out and fell to his lover's side. They laid there for a few moments catching their breath.

"That... was absolutely... amazing..." Harry breathed. Snape nodded, sitting up and taking off his shirt, murmuring a cleaning spell on them both. He pulled Harry's back to his chest.

"It was. Now sleep, you brat," he sighed. Harry puffed out his lip and pouted. "What?"

"Can't I even go to my dorm room to change?" he asked.

"No."

"But why?"

Snape tightened his hold. "Because, you are spending Christmas with me. And since I'm guessing that was your first time, I don't think you could make it," Severus smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"What do you mean I won't 'make it'?"

"I'm just saying that you won't make five steps away before you fall," Snape laughed.

"I bet you two galleons that I can!" Harry said stubbornly.

"I bet my beautiful earrings that you can't," he said. "If you lose this bet, you can keep your money, I just get another round with you tonight."

"And if you lose, I get to go back to my room and change," Harry smiled.

"Deal," Snape said letting Harry go. Harry sat up ignoring the sharp pain in his backside. Snape watched with his head propped up by his hand. Harry swung his legs over the bed and stood up. Everything seemed fine as he stood but he took that first step and nearly fell. He had felt like his legs were made of Jell-O. He tried for the next step but tumbled to the ground. He felt two strong arms around him and helped him back onto the bed, into Severus's lap.

"I win," Snape said happily. Harry groaned at his defeat. "Thank Merlin for mistletoe."

"Yeah, sure..." Harry groaned. That night the two lovers had lots of fun, especially with all the toys in the bag.

**SXH: Wow! I never thought I had it in me! I personally thought the sex scene sucked but it turned out better than I thought it would. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Remember: FLAMES ARE LAUGHED AT! But nice reviews are always good! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
